127 Horas bajo la Roca
by Haruhi da Firenze
Summary: Soy Rin Kagamine y un curioso día se me ocurrió ir de excursión a escalar rocas con mi odioso hermano, lo cual me costó tener un brazo bajo una roca durante ¡casi una semana!


Capítulo Único: Cada segundo cuenta

POV Rin Kagamine

¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando dije que quería escalar montañas?! Ahora me arrepiento totalmente de lo que dije hace varios días... Casi una semana atrás, creo.

Exacto, casi una semana atrás dije a mis padres que quería ir a un sitio lejano a escalar montañas. Pero claramente no me dejaron ir sola, porque me recordaron el caso de un tipo que hizo lo mismo y quedó atrapado durante cinco días en una roca (fue su brazo) y tuvo que amputárselo para salir con vida; así que fui con mi odioso hermano "menor" Len. "_¡Tengo quince años, déjenme vivir!_", fue lo que dije cuando me ordenaron ir con Len. Tuve que venir con él ya que no me prestaron atención.

Al llegar a este arenoso y rocoso lugar, nos encontramos con otros dos excursionistas (un chico llamado Shion Kaito y una chica de nombre Hatsune Miku) que no sabían qué camino tomar. Les indiqué el camino diciendo que yo era un guía, a lo que me creyeron. De pasada les presenté a Len y los cuatro estuvimos unos kilómetros juntos, hasta que nos separamos. Al parecer le gusté al chico, o eso pensé en ese entonces.

Sin embargo, todo iba bien, hasta que en uno de mis peligrosos saltos que, por cierto, salté en un cañón, le hice una zancadilla accidental a Len y cayó dentro del cañón con una mano afirmada en una de las paredes. Por suerte no es muy profundo el cañón. Y yo misteriosamente caí también, pero una roca enorme me aprisionó el brazo derecho, y a Len la mano izquierda. Con una pierna estirada afirmándome en una pared y la otra doblada en la otra pared, estoy aquí mismo desde casi cinco días.

* * *

Lo único que he hecho es hablar y conocer un poco más a Len. Apenas nos queda agua y comida. Luz nos logra llegar, y gracias a eso descubrí que, en realidad, Len está agachado con la mano atrapada en la roca, y que el suelo está a unos centímetros de donde yo estoy. Tengo una navaja multi-funcional que ni siquiera tiene filo y un reloj sin pilas. Pero a juzgar de la luz que llega, deben ser, en este instante, las nueve de la mañana. Debo agregar también que desde el ángulo en el que estoy, veo claramente el rostro de mi hermano, y ahora justo se está despertando.

-Buenos días, Len -digo cuando veo que uno de sus ojos está abierto.

-Eh... ¿Buenos días? -responde él. Mueve un poco su mano aprisionada y grita de dolor.

-Deberías esperar un poco más para sacarla, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, pero... ¿Recuerdas que ayer dije que iba a sacar mi mano este mismo día?

-Estaba a punto de dormirme, Len, ¿cómo crees que voy a recordar eso?

-Pero... La cosa es que hoy, sí o sí, voy a sacar mi mano de aquí -con la mano libre afirma la roca e intenta sacar la aprisionada. Lo miro con mis ojos empañados de lágrimas casi sintiendo el dolor que él debe sentir ahora. Luego de tantos gemidos y maldiciones, logra sacar la mano en cuestión con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Lo hiciste, Len, lo hiciste... -logro decir más que emocionada.

-Sí... Lo hice, por fin... -se levanta del suelo y suelta un sollozo que no parece de dolor, sino de alegría. Él se pone al lado mío..., o bueno, donde debería estar yo en el suelo, y me dice:-. Ahora tú eres la que debe salir de ahí.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo! ¡Salir de aquí es imposible, Len! -exclamo observando la maldita roca.

-¿Quién dijo que sacar una mano aprisionada de una roca era imposible, eh? Aquí estoy, con las dos manos libres y vivito y coleando frente a ti. Y si crees que es imposible, te diré, Rin, que nada es imposible si tienes la voluntad de hacerlo -dice esto y se aleja de mí unos cuantos centímetros. Me arrepiento mentalmente de lo dicho y pienso en pedirle disculpas, pero cambio de opinión y..., prefiero no empeorar las cosas.

* * *

Al rato, él voltea su cara mirándome a los ojos. Yo sólo observo mi brazo aprisionado, el cual está doblado y puedo mover un poco mis dedos, pero pierdo cada vez más la sensibilidad. Dentro de unas horas más mi brazo colapsará y seguro que me quedaré aquí para siempre, y moriré con mi hermano al lado... O quizás no. Sólo Dios sabe...

-Rin-chan... Si quieres quedarte aquí sola y morir sin ningún intento por salir... Sólo debes decírmelo y me iré de aquí -me dice y se me acerca. Me agarra una pierna, como si intentara llamar mi atención.

-Prefiero morir... Esto me está consumiendo por dentro; dentro de unas horas..., si no salgo viva de aquí... Mátame, Len.

-¿Qué? ¿Que te mate? ¡Pero, Rin, sabes que nunca haría eso!

-Si tu hermana mayor te lo pide de corazón, debes hacerle caso.

-¡Rin, debe haber una salida...! Confía en mí, ¿sí? -lo observo a los ojos. Él desvía la mirada y la cambia hacia la roca-. Lo que vas a hacer es tocar el suelo con tus pies. Vas a romper el hueso de tu brazo, porque la navaja no lo hará de ninguna forma y si esperamos a que lo haga... Ten por seguro que morirás atrapada y cubierta de sangre.

-¿Cómo voy a...? -digo mirando mi brazo atrapado. Entonces una lamparita imaginaria brilla en mi mente. ¡Claro! Lo que debo hacer es caer por la fuerza de la gravedad y luego, con ayuda de la maldita roca, romper el hueso de mi brazo...

Me dejo caer y un gran hormigueo recorre mi brazo atrapado. Grito de dolor que hasta me duelen las cuerdas vocales. Respiro hondo y procedo a romperme el brazo. Lo muevo un poco aguantando el dolor y a la vez lo muevo hacia atrás hasta que un sonido parecido al de algo que se rompe se escucha por todo el cañón.

-¡AAAAY! ¡MI BRAZO, POR TODO LO GRANDE Y DIOS! -grito al cielo con todo el dolor que tengo.

-¡Rin, cálmate! ¡Lo que vendrá ahora no se compara a lo que sufres en este instante!

-¡Me he roto el brazo y puedo sentir cómo roza mi piel por dentro! ¡¿Sabes lo que es sentir eso?! ¡No!

-¡Cálmate, o nada resultará! -me calmo finalmente-. Ahora, toma la navaja sin filo y pásamela. Te cortaré el brazo yo mismo.

-Yo lo haré, Len, es muy fuerte para que lo hagas. Sólo yo conozco cuándo debo detenerme o seguir.

-No, yo lo haré, Rin -me arrebata la navaja de mi mano libre, la cual la navaja había sacado del bolsillo de mi pantalón. También toma un torniquete para amarrarme el brazo y así luego poder sacármelo sin problemas... O eso pienso.

* * *

Dejo que él haga el resto. Lógicamente el brazo me arde de dolor, la sangre corre sin parar, hasta que repentinamente, el filo de la navaja roza un nervio y doy un grito enorme de dolor.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué hice ahora? -me pregunta espantado Len.

-N..., nervio... Duele... -respondo casi sin aire-. ¿Sabes? Será mejor que yo me corte el brazo ahora.

-¡Claro que no, Rin! -le agarro la navaja con cuidado de no cortarme (vaya ironía, ¿no?)-. Rin, no permitiré que sufras, ¿sí?

-¿Por qué no vas a dejar que yo sufra por algo que yo ocasioné?

-Tú no has hecho nada. Los accidentes pasan por cosas que la naturaleza hace. Aún así, no dejaré que sientas dolor o culpa. Yo haré todo.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo, Len! ¡Entiéndelo!

-¡No entenderé hasta que sueltes la navaja!

-¡Jamás la soltaré a menos que me digas la razón por la cual no quieres que sufra!

-**¡YO TE AMO, RIN!** -quedo paralizada al escuchar esto. ¿Cómo diablos un hermano va a querer a su hermana si son de la misma sangre? ¡Exacto! La situación debe tener a Len con los pelos parados... Eso es... Debe delirar.

-Len..., entrégame la navaja y conversaremos en un rato más, ¿sí? Cierra los ojos y date la vuelta, porque lo que vas a ver no será nada lindo -él me entrega lo pedido y se da vuelta con unas pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

* * *

Saco el filo de la navaja con ayuda de la "roquita" y, antes de cortarme más el brazo, toco la herida con un dedo y lo retiro inmediatamente. La sangre corre como un torrente de agua, un verdadero río de sangre..., uf. Pero bueno, así es la vida. Procedo a cortar otra parte del brazo y de vez en cuando me coloco la navaja en la boca para descansar. Luego de unos minutos, la boca la tengo cubierta de sangre, aunque no tanto como mi brazo..., mi amado brazo derecho... En fin, tendré que aprender a vivir sin un brazo tan importante como el que uno tiene adiestrado. Finalmente, debo cortarme el maldito nervio. Seguro debe doler un montón, sobretodo porque los nervios son demasiado sensibles al tacto, o eso es lo que he estudiado en Biología. Respiro hondo y observo a Len, quien me mira con los ojos hinchados y rojos y con las mejillas húmedas. Cambio de mirada a mi brazo y tomo la navaja, la cual está en la roca. Pongo inmediatamente el filo de la navaja debajo del nervio, rozándolo, y con el mismo intento romperlo como a un hilo delgado pero duro; hasta que logro romperlo. El dolor corre como una liebre por mis nervios y venas. Cierro forzosamente los ojos a la vez que tomo bocanadas aire. Pero lo importante es que he hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo... Ahora sólo falta sacar el resto de brazo derecho que tengo libre.

-Len, por favor, no mires... Dejaré el resto de brazo aquí, para poder salir con vida. Te ruego que no mires -se da la vuelta y puedo escuchar que dice algo ahogado en un sonoro sollozo: "_Te dije que yo hacía todo..._"; tomo otro poco de aire y apoyo mi mano libre en la roca.

Muevo el brazo atrapado hacia atrás, para así poder sacarlo. Unos minutos después, salgo sin él, sólo con el poco de antebrazo cubierto de sangre.

-Lo hice... Lo hice, Len, lo hice -digo sorprendida por lo que acabo de lograr.

-Qué bien, ¿no? -dice sin más-. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Sí, pero..., antes de partir, le tomaré una foto a la roca que hizo que me amputara el brazo -cojo la cámara fotográfica de mi bolsillo con un poco de dificultad y le saco una foto a la maldita roca. Luego, Len y yo nos vamos de ahí y escalamos unos sesenta y cinco metros de altura. Caminamos por el desierto hasta toparnos con los excursionistas de la otra vez.

-¡Mira, Miku, son la guía y el rubio! -dice Kaito, el chico que andaba con la chica de dos coletas.

-Espera..., Rin, ¿por qué no tienes tu brazo derecho? -me pregunta ella.

-Accidentalmente una roca me aplastó el brazo y tuve que amputármelo -explico tomándome el supuesto brazo.

-Voy a llamar a un helicóptero para que los venga a buscar -dice Kaito y llama a la policía. Al rato, un helicóptero nos viene a buscar a ambos... ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo diablos puede haber señal en el desierto? Bueno, cosas de la vida, seguramente...

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que me amputé el brazo, y mi vida sigue tal como era antes de eso. Con respecto a la "_alucinación_" de Len, me di cuenta de que no era delirio, sino que de verdad él me amaba. Y yo también me enteré de que yo sentía lo mismo por él. ¿Cómo? Pues..., química, simplemente eso, química. Pero ahora veo las cosas de otro modo. Antes no le tomaba el peso a mis acciones, sin embargo luego de la tragedia pienso antes de hacer algo que puede llevar a un accidente. Y así debe ser siempre. Y también reflexioné un día en cómo la vida puede cambiar de un segundo a otro. En un momento puedes creerte Dios y creerte superior a todos, pero puede pasarte cualquier cosa grave y te das cuenta de lo minúsculo que eres para el Universo... Tal como me ocurrió a mí. Y espero que a nadie más le pase esto, porque lo que sufrí yo no creo que a nadie le gustará, y es algo que cambiaría la vida de cualquier individuo.

* * *

Sasuray Kage: Lo único que he hecho es hacer fanfics y no actualizar los otros... En fin. No tengo mucho que decir, pero espero que este fanfic sea tan bueno como el de Hachiki. ¡Adiós! Espero les guste.


End file.
